Por que no aceptas
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Argentina no entiende porque México es tan testarudo. Yaoi x3


Bueno aquí traigo otra historia y es mi primer yaoi en Hetalia x3 y pues ya saben los derechos de esta obra de arte no me corresponden excepto México que ahora será Alejandro 0=3 y me gusta el personaje de Argentina de Rowein por lo cual lo utilizare kyaa no me mates por eso x3

* * *

><p>Estúpido, estúpido era lo único que podía pensar el de México y de el mismo el primero por estar a punto de iniciar otra guerra con estados unidos y el por tratar de resolver el problema, ahora se encontraba en Canadá junto con Chile y Brasil que estaban preocupados por el otro latino.<p>

La reunión ya había termina y este no se había presentado mientras que el gringo si, ¡pero qué demonios está pensado!, por lo visto sus suposiciones si eran ciertas el mexicano solo tenía chiles en el cerebro y ahora no entendía como había llegado a la casa de él.

-¡Estúpido come chiles, sal de donde sea que estés!- grito afuera de la casa del otro.

…. No hubo respuesta y lo único que hiciera era encabronar más al argentino, ¿Quién se cree? Se preguntó a si mismo Martin.

-¡México donde carajos te has metido ni que te fuera a matar!- ahora que lo pensaba si el castaño no se presentaba de seguro que lo haría.

-Méx…- intento decir el argentino siendo cortado por el dueño de ese nombre al poner su mano en su boca para callarlo.

-Que ruidoso eres, por eso nadie te quiere-

-Cállate pelotudo que no estoy de humor- finalizo su frase frunciendo su cara.

-Pero no es mi culpa que estés así-

-Pero si es por vos y no me digas que me vas a tener aquí afuera, no sé porque estoy haciendo esto por alguien como vos - dijo para después entrometerse en la casa del otro y por lo visto tuvo recientemente una de esas fiestas del cual es famoso.

-Que modales tienes ehh. Y además que yo recuerde yo no te eh pedido ningún favor para que me lo estés reprochando-

-Boludo si estas a punto de tener otra guerra con el gringo ese y estas así como si nada y yo de buena persona junto con Chile y Brasil fuimos junto con Canadá a tratar de apaciguar al otro y vos ni apareces- le reprocho al otro que se había recargado en la pared.

-Pero si ya les había dicho que no lo necesito-

-¡Solo decís tonterías, lo único que vas a provocar va ser tu propia extinción porque no sabes lo que estas haciendo!- le menciono a la vez que se paraba del sillón en el cual se encontraba.

-Si serás, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, ¿no deberías de preocuparte tanto por mí sabes? – le dijo acercándose al otro.

-Yo preocupado ni en tus más locos sueños de verdad sos un gran idiota y de verdad piensas eso- dijo desviando su mirada del otro.

-Si eso dices, cambiando de tema que ahora ustedes se llaman el ABC , me recuerda a las clases que nos daba Antonia cuando estábamos aprendiendo español jajaja-

-Pelot….- lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, lo interrumpió pero ahora lo estaba besando, porque no se movía se supone que lo odias sepárate, pégale, empújalo pero has algo.

-Calladito te vez más bonito- le dijo al terminar el beso por falta de aire.

-Vos boludo – fue lo único que pudo decir, porque aquel chico de piel canela le fascinaba pero jamás lo admitiría, porque siempre se comportaba así con él, jamás lo dejaba ayudarlo él era "el señor yo puedo solo" y la verdad le dolía.

-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, lo único que espero es que Inglaterra no se lo tome tan apecho-

-Vos que tienes pensado- dijo enojado.

-Tú solo ve y deja de preocuparte por mí-

-¡Que no lo hago!- golpeando en el pecho de otro.

-Ni esa tú te la crees jajaja – le dijo para después abrazarlo y darle otro beso.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto fue un pedido de parte de ~Alice4697 y espero que te guste x3.<p>

También no se trata del futbol pq estoy harta de esa temática para estos dos países.

Y si alguien quiere pedirme un encargo estaré feliz de cumplírselo solo digan con quien y si quieren que Méx sea mujer o hombre y harán que mi creatividad tenga un punto de partida y no esperar a que el vientecillo de la rosa de Guadalupe llegue XD

Y si ven algun error porfavor de decirme porque esos comentarior son muy importantes como cualquiera.

Bueno durante la revolución mexicana hubo incidentes con Alfred y casi se inicia otra guerra principalmente por lo sucedido en Tampico y Veracruz y Chile, Argentina y Brasil (que formaron el grupo ABC que hasta hoy sigue) hicieron una junta en Canadá para impedir esto siendo México el único que rechazo tal ayuda.

¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz, ¡Review! Plz.


End file.
